User talk:YellowYoshi398
I played Donkey and Pong, it wasn't much... yet it was kinda funny. :p Mr. Guy 00:04, 30 July 2008 (UTC) I rate it 3 out of 5 Stars: It's worth playing, and kind of funny. Mr. Guy 00:44, 30 July 2008 (UTC) :It's a great game that you should actually submit to MFGG.net!! SUBMIT IT!!! SERIOUSLY!!! Superluigi821 Uh, a question... can you answer an important thing on Chat? Not this one, Userpedia. Purple Ninjakoopa 20:40, 5 August 2008 (UTC) hey! there's some idiot deleting all the pages! *Mario Kart: Quadruple Dash!!!! *Meta Knight *etc it's some Waddle Doo I admit it was me. DO NOT BLOCK ME. Yoshikart 06:43, 7 September 2008 (UTC) Some help? With The Awesomespace Awesomessary? Some stuff has been made (check Betty and Watoad) but it needs much more. Purple Ninjakoopa 23:48, 15 November 2008 (UTC) Kay, but we need to use talkpages to talk, as we're almost never both on chat at once. Purple Ninjakoopa 16:53, 17 November 2008 (UTC) # Can you please bring back TotT on Referata? Or Wikia? Or both? # Did you ever decide on sprites for IAA? # Should I still make a list of minor trolls? # Please make more UnMario edits. Purple Ninjakoopa 17:05, 18 November 2008 (UTC) Also, when should we make another Shrug issue? Purple Ninjakoopa 17:20, 20 November 2008 (UTC) # yay # yay # Alright, but it might be a while... # yay # As the Dictator, I say... wait about a week. Purple Ninjakoopa 14:48, 22 November 2008 (UTC) So... uh. How's it going? And you needz to contribute more. Also, did you find those sprites? And are the UnMario trolls appearing? Purple Ninjakoopa 17:27, 25 November 2008 (UTC) PLZ CAN I BE ADMIN I hate Mr. Guy, but Smiddle is bored and won't listen 2 me. So YellowYoshi, can you plz make me admin so I can show Mr. Guy what the TRUE power of an admin is! Linkzelda1234, 24th November 2008 You left this Wiki for a while didn't you? I'm Alex25, Elite Sockpuppet Hunter! BTK Sightings! 00:23, 26 November 2008 (UTC) Then look out for Bowser The King. She is a banned user that keeps sockpuppeting and attacking Cube Game and Mr. Guy. Shy Guy Rules and eggy77 are also her friends so keep an eye on them as well. I'm Alex25, Elite Sockpuppet Hunter! BTK Sightings! 00:35, 26 November 2008 (UTC) plz make sure it continues. Purple Ninjakoopa 16:55, 26 November 2008 (UTC) Hey YellowYoshi398, I need that this http://unmario.wikia.com/wiki/The_Rules gets pasted in the Main Page!!Cube Game 13:46, 21 December 2008 (UTC) UGH! I can't stand it now! You must make me admin! PLZPLZPLZ! Mega Daisy Wannabe When can I be a sysop?I'm a huge contributer and I love uploading pictures for articles....I'm clueless about the requirements.--Spore64 16:27, 14 February 2009 (UTC) HAAAAAAAAAI YY Want to work on Teh Shrug? Like, food and maybe one other section? Purple Ninjakoopa 00:55, 14 March 2009 (UTC) Oh, hey pal. Nice to seeya. Purple Ninjakoopa 02:55, February 23, 2010 (UTC)